Laurana Illumina
Laurana Illumina, the Forge-Mind. ''Basic Information'' *''Age: Somewhere around 16 - 18. *Species: ''Human *''Occupation: ''For-Hire. *''Height: ''Six Feet *''Weight: ''Estimated 140 - 160 pounds, mostly muscle tone. ''Appearance Supple and swollen curves without corners meld across a tone and athletic physique, giving thickness to an otherwise petite and grabbable girl, while mocha skin bends and stretches taut to complete a desirable facade. With a generous bosom and a pleasant demeanor, she was at first kin, a treasure to be had and tamed among the wastes, but behind such a gentle display was an arsenal of weapons and talent. Special Stats *STRENGTH: ''6 *''PERCEPTION: ''4 *''ENDURANCE:'' 6 *''COMMON SENSE:'' 4 *''INTELLECT: ''8 *''AGILITY:'' 6 *''LEFTOVERS: ''1 ''Equipment *A heavy olive-drab military jacket, worn with tears where badges once remained. *Two pairs of denim jeans, one pair of olive-drab uniform BDU pants. *Several pairs of mostly clean underwear. *Two pairs of heavy-duty military boots. *Two pairs of gloves: one fingerless, the other a Welder's pair. *Two bags of scrap metal, used in her tinkering. *One bag of mostly usable gunpowder. Unfiltered. *One bag of used shell casings. *Seven Neuva Sols (Peru's modern currency) *Two Hundred worn bottle caps, from her trade in the traveling caravans. *A large traveler's backpack, mostly black and worn. *23 Shells of buckshot. (Number may vary by the time of reading) *4 10mm pistol magazines. (Number may vary by the time of reading) Weapons *10mm Custom plated Heavy Pistol. Fires with slightly more force and penetration than the standard handgun, comparable to small magnums. Refitted to include a 20 round magazine, a shorter barrel, and less recoil. Very heavy, but not light-machinegun heavy. *Mossberg 500 Shotgun. Holds up to six shells and is incredibly inaccurate at long ranges, but tends to make leaky, meaty lumps out of anyone in close quarters. Modified with a hand-crafted pump-action grip, and heavy but unecessary armor-plating to help reduce recoil. Has a small metal shard fashioned at the crown of the gun's barrel, used as a bayonet. Because of the added weight, the average user (around a strength of 5) will find it slightly more difficult to handle than your standard shotgun. *Short Sword crafted from scrap metal for the purposes of navigating the dense, mutated foilage of her homeland. The hilt is cuffed and adorned with four large nail-like spikes for quick strikes and to protect her fingers from reteliations. Perks *Tinkering with Flawlessness - While designing something new and exciting, everything must work. Whether it be a fortification or a new design implimented to work with a weapon or other object of importance, she must perfect it. This usually leads to high-quality work, with little to no imperfections. Flaws'' *Mute as a Non-Screaming Bunny - Whether through surgery, a genetic defect, or simply because she's unwilling, Laura cannot/will not talk. This additionally makes her slightly shy, but that's neither a flaw nor a perk. *Peripheral Neuropathy (Insane in the Dermis!) - Suffering from a rare, genetic disorder (closely related to CIPA, congenital insensitivity), Laura has found herself to be rather sensitive, and at the most, hyper-sensitive to touch. This isn't to dangerous extremes however, otherwise she'd be unable to operate in the post-apocalyptic world. So no, brushing up against her won't give her an orgasm, nor will it make her cry. *Liar Liar, Light you on Fire! - Because of the nature of her upbringing, being raised in a society that absolutely depends on those you could trust, she's developed an almost unnecessary social-defense against, well, everyone. While generally sweet and kind, she doesn't trust anyone. Probably never will. *Perfectionism, damnit. - While it might otherwise be considered a perk, leaving no flaws and being able to craft high-quality items from scrap, this leaves her constantly busy. There's always something she has to do, something she has to work on, and the slightest flaw in a design is usually tossed over her shoulder, but not forgotten until she can get it right. This keeps her disoriented and distracted most of the time from real paying work and social conventions. History She's come from Peru, where the jungles have mutated and taken over most of the land; even expanding into the ocean in ways one would have to see to believe. After the Fortress City of Pacifica (really a small, heavily fortified settlement of survivors) began to face troubles, she went out with the caravans to find help. Yet, after years of aimless searching, she now simply seeks to make a place for herself in the world. Hoping to find steady pay beyond the aimless wanderings of the trade caravans, and perhaps even a home to defend.